Abandoned
by TeddyBear98
Summary: Jack's mom, the only real family he has left, abandons him with only a note to explain why. Jack is crushed, and he might disappear forever too. Read to find out! Hurt/comfort, Mystery, and probably some KICK at the end! Rated T in case! I DON'T OWN KICKIN' IT. I DO OWN Jason, Skylar, Skylar's father, and anyone else who pops up in this story that I create!
1. Abandoned

**Author's Note: Here's the first chapter of my new story, "Abandoned." Enjoy **

**Jack's POV**

My mom had seemed really stressed out lately after some little argument we had over some silly little thing. I couldn't even remember what it was about, but I figured that I should talk to her about it and sort everything out, since we had been having a lot of little arguments lately. Plus, my mom was really the only family I had left. My dad had died before I was even born, so I never knew him. The only cousin I had was Kai, and obviously, I couldn't really consider him as family, and I hadn't really been in touch with my grandfather since I moved to Seaford. So, I really wanted us to be on good terms again, since she was really the only person I loved besides my friends from the dojo, Rudy, Jerry, Eddie, Milton, and Kim. I looked at the clock I had on the desk in my room to see the time. It was 11:30, I was tired, and tomorrow was Monday, which meant I had school, so I decided to go to bed and smooth things over with my mom tomorrow.

(**Line Break**)

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! _I hit the off button on my alarm clock and groan, reluctantly getting up to get ready for school. I throw on the clothes I had picked out the night before, a baby blue t-shirt, skinny jeans, and my "skater shoes," as Kim always called them. They were really just a pair of vans high tops. After I finish getting dressed, I go down stairs to make breakfast and finally talk to my mom. She is normally already in the kitchen by the time I come downstairs, drinking her morning coffee and reading the newspaper, but she is not there. Something feels wrong about this. "Mom?" I call out. I get no response. I am about to go search the house for her when I notice the note on the kitchen table. I pick it up, and it is in my mom's handwriting. I feel myself relax. She must have just had some early morning errands she had to run or something. I start reading the note:

"Jack, being a single parent is hard. I miss your father so much, and it has been hard on me having to raise you without him here. I feel like as you grow up, it's just becoming harder on me, especially since we've been having all of these fights lately. I can't do it anymore, Jackson. I love you, honey, but I can't take it anymore. Honestly, you're crushing me; you're burdening me, Jack. I had to leave, to get out of here, and I'm not coming back. I hope you can understand Jack. I'm sorry. I love you. Take care of yourself.

-Mom"

I just stare at the note in disbelief. It doesn't really say that. She doesn't really mean it. It's a prank. This is not real. I read the note over again, and I feel tears running down my face. I crumple the note and throw it onto the floor. I run out the front door, not really knowing where I am running to until I get there: the dojo. Rudy's not there; why would he be? We're all supposed to be in school, but there's no way I'm going. I try the door: locked. I pick the lock with a stick I find on the ground. It takes me a few tries because my vision is a little blurred from my tears, but I eventually get it. I walk inside and start beating on the punching dummy with all of my strength. I don't keep it up long, because after just a few minutes the dummy's head flies off, and I know somewhere in the back of my mind that Rudy probably won't be happy if I completely destroy the only dummy we have, so I sit down in the corner against the wall, pulling my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them, put my head down on my arms, and just sob.

**Kim's POV**

Okay, where is Jack? It's unlike him to skip school unless he's really sick, but I saw him yesterday and he didn't look like he had been coming down with anything. Unless he had woke up this morning feeling ill, which I guess was actually possible, he should be here. I hope he is okay. I ask Jerry, Eddie, and Milton if they know why he is absent, but they have no clue. I go to history class and somehow manage to get through it. The bell rings signaling last period, and thankfully my last period today is free period, so I just pack my books, folders, and binder into my backpack and head to Jack's house. When I get there the front door is open, but there is no car in the driveway, which meant Jack's mom wasn't there. Why would the door be open if Jack was there alone? I walk up the stairs to the Andersons' porch and ring the doorbell. I expect to hear footsteps approaching through the screen door, and for Jack to come greeting me with one of his amazing smiles and explain to me why he hadn't been in school, but the house is silent. I ring it one more time, but there is still no answer. I worry a little bit. If no one were here, the door should be closed and locked. I peek through the screen door and look inside. There are no signs of a break-in, or of any signs of struggle, so it doesn't appear that they were robbed, kidnapped, or something like that. Wow, was I really jumping to that conclusion? All I see out of place is a crumpled piece of paper on the floor, which I don't really think much about. Still, I sense that something is up. I pull out my cell phone and call Rudy. "Hey, Kim, I thought you couldn't use cell phones during class." Rudy answers when he picks up. "Oh, we can't, but I'm not in school," I answer. "I had free period for the last block, so I just left. Listen, do you know where Jack is?" I ask. "He wasn't in school today. I'm at his house right now, and the front door is open, but no one's here. It doesn't look like there was a break-in or anything though," I fill him in. "No, I don't know where he is. Have you tried calling him?" I hadn't even thought about that. "No, I haven't," I tell him. "Ok, well why don't you try calling him. If he doesn't answer meet me at the dojo and we'll think of something. I'm walking up to it right n- what the heck?" he says. "What's the matter Rudy?" I inquire. "The door is unlocked, and I know I locked it – Jack!" he screams. "Rudy? What about Jack? Is he okay? What's wrong?! " I yell into the my cell phone, a little panicked. He doesn't answer, but I hear the door to the dojo open as Rudy walks in, and I hear him talking, probably to Jack, but I hear no response from him, I only hear Rudy. "Rudy?" I ask. He doesn't answer. "RUDY!" I yell. "Oh, Kim, sorry, I forgot you were there," he admits. "Is Jack ok?" I ask, hoping the answer is "yes." "Ummm, he's not physically hurt, if that's' what you're asking. "But he won't talk to me or look at me. He's just sitting in a corner with his head down in his arms and his knees pulled up to his chest." He says this more quietly, like he doesn't want Jack to hear. "I'll be right over," I say, already running as I hang up. When I get to the dojo, Rudy is waiting outside for me, and we walk in together. I spot Jack in the corner, still in the same position as Rudy described he was in. "Has he been here like that all day?" I ask Rudy in a quiet tone. "I don't know, maybe. He won't talk to me, maybe he'll talk to you." I walk up to Jack and sit down next to him as Rudy watches from across the room. I can hear Jack's breathing: It's slow and even, and I realize he's asleep. "Jack," I say, shaking him gently awake. His head slowly rises, and as he looks at me I see the dried tear tracks on his cheeks. It makes me want to cry just knowing that whatever upset him was big enough to make him cry. We just look at each other for a minute, not speaking; then I reach out and hug him. He hugs lamely back, then stops. "Jack, what's wrong?" I ask him while rubbing his back soothingly. He hesitates for a minute, but when he does decide to tell me, I gasp, and he just puts his head back down, apparently done talking. I couldn't believe it; Jack's mother, who I knew was the only real family he had left, had abandoned him.

**Author's Note: Well, what do you people think of the first chapter? Review! And might not be able to update for a few days because I might lose power because of Hurricane Sandy. I would have to use my dad's laptop to be able to update because his doesn't run off of wi-fi, and I can't hog it! Hopefully I will be able to write it and get it up soon **


	2. You'll Never Understand

**Author's Note: Here's chapter two! How's that for fast, getting the second chapter up the day after I posted the first chapter? I love doing fan fiction, and HATE waiting to post what I've written, so I tend to have chapters up fast! I still will probably lose power today, so no promises about when the next chapter will be up. Could be later today, could be tomorrow, or it could be a few days from now, I don't know. Hopefully sooner than later! Enjoy, and don't forget to review! **

**-TeddyBear98**

**Eddie's POV**

Jerry, Milton and I had just finished school and were walking over to the dojo. We waited for Kim for a while, but she never showed, so we just assumed that she had already left, which made sense since she had free period for her last block on Fridays. We got to the strip mall and as the dojo came into view, I saw that Kim was already there. Kim was sitting on the floor next to Jack with a worried expression on her face, Rudy stood across the room from them, also looking worried, and Jack just sat there, his head down in his arms. Was everything ok? I told the guys what I saw, since they hadn't seemed to notice yet, and we ran the rest of the way up to the dojo and rushed inside. "Is everything ok?" Milton asks before I can say anything. Kim and Rudy look up at us, startled, but Jack stays in the same position. I'm not even sure if he knew we were there. Kim got up, glaring at us, and pulled the three of us out into the courtyard while Rudy went and sat next to Jack. He looked like he was making an attempt to talk to him, but Jack was completely ignoring him, not acknowledging him. Ok, now I was a little worried. What was up with Jack? I am about to ask Kim when she starts talking in a hushed tone, probably so the other people in the courtyard don't hear her. "No, everything is not ok," she says, answering Milton's question. "Jack's mother abandoned him, and he's really upset, obviously. That's all I know, so don't ask for details. I can't get him to say any more, and Rudy couldn't get him to talk at all before I came," she says. She looks very upset herself. Jack and Kim are best friends; she is probably really mad and sad at the same time knowing that Jack is so upset and that she can't do anything to help him, except for try to comfort him. We all let this sink in, not saying anything. The silence is interrupted when we hear yelling coming from the dojo. Jack is up from his spot in the corner and his screaming at Rudy, who appears to be trying to calm him down, but he is not succeeding. I can't really make out what Jack is saying, but he is obviously really angry, and tears are streaming down his face. This takes me by surprise. I have never seen Jack cry. I don't think any of us ever have. It's just so unlike Jack. I think we are all about to go inside and try and get him to calm down when he comes running out of the dojo. He avoids us and keeps running, right out of the mall. At first, none of us react, but after a second, Kim runs off in the direction that he went, yelling his name. Jerry, Milton, and I are still too busy trying to process everything that Kim just told us to be able to go after Jack. Jack's mom abandoned him . . . . I just don't understand how a parent could just leave there own child, their own flesh and blood . . . .

**Jack's POV**

"Jack, I understand you are feeling neglected right now, but –" Rudy had been telling me. As soon as I hear that, I jump up, angry. This is surprising to Rudy, who stands up too. "NO, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" I scream at him, fresh tears streaming down my face. "Jack . . ." he tries calming me. I don't give him the chance to say more. "YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND! NONE OF YOU CAN!" I run out of the dojo, past my shocked friends who had to have heard all of that, and out of the mall. I hear Kim call my name somewhere behind me. I know for a fact that she is running after me, but that knowledge just causes me to run faster. I know she cares, that she is concerned about me, that she wants to try and help me, but I don't want help right now. I just want to be left alone. I run faster, right into the woods close to my house, but I don't stop when I get there. I go deeper and deeper. I can feel myself being cut by tree branches as I go, but I push through it. When I finally stop, I find myself by a small stream. I look at my reflection in the water: I see the tear streaks on my face, the little spots where I am bleeding from the tree branches cutting me, and I just feel more sorry for myself than I did before, but I can't help it. I sit down and lean against a tree, feeling exhausted from today's events, and silently cry myself to sleep.

**Kim's POV**

I try keeping up with Jack, but he seems to be a lot faster than he normally is, like he didn't want to be caught, and thinking about it, he probably didn't. After a little while of running, I see him run into the woods, and that is when I lose sight of him. I search, but the woods are huge; they're miles long. If Jack didn't want to be found, there was no way I would be able to find him here, at least without help. I pull out my cell phone and call Rudy. "Kim, where are you? Did you find him?" he asks hopefully as soon as he picks up. "I'm in the woods by Jack's house, and no, I didn't find him," I say, answering his questions. "Rudy, you have to drive down here with the rest of the guys. We have to find him!" I say in a shaky voice, tears now running down my face. Like Jack, I rarely ever cry, but it's not like I didn't have a good reason. "Kim, just calm down and stay where you are. I don't want you getting lost. We'll be right there," Rudy assures me, and then hangs up. As I wait for Rudy and the rest of the guys to get here, I pull myself together. I couldn't let them see me cry. I managed to stop the tears from flowing, but I was still upset. Jack was my best friend, and right now, he was unstable, wandering around the woods alone . . . . I just hoped he was ok.

**Author's Note: How did you like the second chapter? Review!**


	3. No Trespassing

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 3 of "Abandoned." Enjoy! I lost power, like I said, so I could type the chapters but not post them because I couldn't connect to wi-fi yesterday, but I have it now! Otherwise, this chapter would have been up the same day I posted chapter 2. I had just finished it and was working on the Author's note at the end when the power went out, then came back on for a probably around like 2 minutes (just a guess) then went back out! So, anyway, again, enjoy! And to answer your question, ilovethisstory, Kim and Jack do have little crushes on each other in this story that I might turn into Kick at the end!**

**Jack's POV**

The first thing I notice when I wake up is how sore I am from sleeping against a tree. The second thing I realized was that it seemed lighter out than when I had fallen asleep. If it was later, shouldn't it be darker out? I lift my hand up to my face to look at my wristwatch. It's 9:00 . . . . . A.M. I had slept through the entire night in the woods against a tree. Wow, no wonder I felt sore. Although, it was noting compared to the pain I still felt from my mom leaving me. Was I really a burden? Did my friends feel that way about me too? Did anyone really love me at all? These were all of the questions racing through my mind, but I pushed them all away, not wanting to think about what had happened to me yesterday. My friends had to be worried about me, but I couldn't go back home, not yet. Everything was still too fresh in my mind, and on top of that, I really wasn't ready to face anyone yet. They would ask me questions: Where have I been? Was I ok? Why did I flip out on Rudy? I was in no mood to answer these questions, so I splash my face with some of the cool water from the stream and start walking again, just thinking.

**Kim' POV**

The guys and I had searched for several hours for Jack last night, but there had been no luck. I hadn't wanted to stop, but it got dark, and Rudy had said that we needed to stop for the night, since it would be next to impossible finding him in the dark. Plus, he didn't want us getting lost. I told him I could take care of myself, that he doesn't have to worry about me, and that he should be worrying about Jack, but he insisted that he drive us all back to our houses so we could get some rest and search again tomorrow. So, it was currently 9:05, and I was waiting in front of the woods for Rudy, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie to show up. I was getting really impatient and slightly annoyed waiting for them. I look at my cell phone: It's now 9:10. They were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago. Ok, I was done waiting for them; I had my cell phone if they wanted to find out where I was. So I started walking, and I got a call 5 minutes later from Rudy. "Kim, we're here, where are you?" he says. "I'm looking for Jack, since you guys decided to be late," I snap, slightly annoyed. "Sorry, Kim, Jerry got his arm stuck in-" he started, but I cut him off. "I don't want to hear it, Rudy, just hurry up, I'm not that far into the woods – Rudy?" He doesn't answer. That's just great. His cell phone probably died or something. Well, we were probably going to split up into groups anyway, so I would just search by myself. Then they can divide themselves into two groups. I had to get going if I wanted to find Jack. I was really angry with his mother right now, so let's say it was kind of a good thing that she had skipped town, because otherwise she would be getting a big piece of my mind right now for hurting Jack so much that he would run away.

**Rudy's POV**

"Kim?" I ask one more time into my phone. It was no use, it was dead. "I told you that you should have charged it last night, Rudy," Milton scolds me. "Yeah, Yeah, the Mighty Milton is always right," I mock him. "Come on, let's just go find Jack AND Kim now," I say, slightly annoyed that she had started searching without us. I just hoped she wouldn't get herself lost. The last thing I needed was two lost kids on my hands. I blamed myself for Jack running off. I had really upset him. What was I thinking, telling him that I understood? That was like the worst thing to tell an upset teenager in a bad situation, because they didn't tend to think that anyone understood what they were going through, even if you did understand, which I did. My parents had left me with my grandparents when I was younger than Jack, because they "couldn't handle my antics," so I knew what he was going through right now. I just hoped we could find him so I got the chance to tell him that he was not alone in this.

**All Knowing POV (No One's POV)**

As Jack wandered aimlessly through the forest, lost in thought, he failed to notice the sign, the sign that said, "Private Property Keep Out." He failed to notice the guards lurking in the shadows. He failed to notice until they jumped out in front of him.

**Jack's POV**

"Ahhhhh!" I scream as three buff guys jump out in front of me. I know it made me sound weak and scared, but I hadn't noticed them before, and they really startled me. I regain my composure and get into a fighting stance, but they don't come after me, instead yell, "Freeze, hands behind your back!" I look them up and down. They were definitely not cops, so who were they? I come out of my fighting stance, confident that I was not in the process of being arrested and feeling slightly less threatened. "And who are you?" I ask them. "Shut you're mouth. You're trespassing on private property." I don't pay attention to the last part, I only really hear "Shut you're mouth." I glare at him, feeling anger course through me. "Excuse me? Ok, you know what, I'm not having the best week, so why don't you just go back to where you cam from quietly, and I'll go back that way? Deal?" I grumble. The biggest guy just looks at the guys behind him, and then looks back to me, smirking. "What?" I ask hostilely. "You're coming with us, kid," he says to me. Then the other two move forward to try and restrain me. I throw a few kicks at them and they are on the ground. The biggest guy scowls at me and says, "You're going to regret that." I'm in the middle of rushing at him when he pulls out one of those little blow-dart tubes and blows into it. I feel a pinching, stinging sensation in my right arm, and I stop, looking down at it to see a dart stuck into my skin. I feel my mind go fuzzy, my vision dims, and my last thought is _"This is really not my week," _as my knees buckle and I fall to the ground and pass out.

**Author's Note: Well, how was it? Yeah, it's a cliffhanger, sorry! Where did Jack end up that it's Private Property? Will he be ok? Who are the "buff guys" working for, and what did they do to Jack? I'll tell you in the next chapter! Review! **


	4. Meeting Skylar

**Author's Note: Here is chapter 4, guys! And, please, don't forget to review! Happy Halloween!**

**Kim's POV**

Ok, I am not crazy. I know that I heard a scream coming from this direction, and I know that it was Jack, so why can't I find him? Jack, please be ok! Where the heck is he?

**Jack's POV (3 hours after Kim's POV)**

As I slowly come too, I notice I am in a soft bed in a nice bedroom, which surprises me since I figured I would be locked up in some cell somewhere for trespassing on private property. So, where the heck am I? When I finally overcome the grogginess clouding my mind enough to open my eyes fully, I see a girl sitting on a couch in the corner of the room, talking to the buff guy that knocked me out with that stupid sedative dart. I shift slightly, groaning involuntarily as I feel the pain in my arm from where the dart had been imbedded, and I notice it's bandaged up. How bad had it been? Well, apparently the girl and the big guy heard me, because she was now standing over me with the guy right behind her. She smiles at me, and I can't help but think she was pretty (but not as pretty as Kim of course . . . yeah, ok, I have a tiny crush on her, so what?). She has brown curly hair a little darker than mine, blue eyes, and she looks a little older than me, maybe 16 or 17 years old. She looked kind of familiar, like I had seen her somewhere before. "It's good to see you awake," she says. "You've been out for about 3 hours. Sorry for the little . . . . mishap," she says, making a point to turn and glare at the buff guy. "I had orders from your father to shoot anyone that trespasses! It's for you're protection! I was going easy on him until he tried to leave. I couldn't allow that without knowing his motives for trespassing, in case he came back, so I shot him," he protests. "He's a kid!" she argues back. Great, here we go again with the whole "kid" thing. Seriously, I'm 15 and a second-degree black belt. I'm not really a "kid." She looks back at me, the smile back on her face. "So, anyway, as I was saying, I'm sorry that Jason here shot you. My name is Skylar." As soon as she said her name, I knew where I had seen her, in a magazine article about her and her rich dad. Just to make sure, though, I asked, "Wait, Skylar Larks? As in the daughter of David Larks, the millionaire?" She laughs. "Yup, that's me. My dad has all of these security guards on our estate to protect us. Some people are so jealous of my dad's fortune that they are willing to kill us. They're so stupid. So, anyway, can I ask the reason you were on our land? And who are you?" she asks me, but she doesn't sound angry, just curious. "Well, I was just kind of lost in thought. I wasn't paying attention. Oh, and I'm Jack," I say, deciding they deserve to know at least that much. I try to sit up, but a wave of dizziness overcomes me and I groan, lying back down so I don't pass out. "Hey, take it easy, you're not completely recovered yet. Some of the sedative is still in you're body." She looks concerned. "Yeah, I realized that," I say, chuckling half-heartedly. I wasn't really in a humorous mood, though, after my mom leaving me and then being shot in the arm by a dart. I don't think anyone would. "So, Jack, where'd you come from? You looked kind of ragged when Jason brought you in, like you'd been in the woods for a day or two. Do you have a home?" she asks, sounding genuinely concerned. "Yeah, I have a home," I say. I anticipate the question she asks next. "Well, did you run away or something?" she asks gently, sitting down on the bed and looking down at me since I can't sit up without feeling dizzy. "Um, yeah, you could say that I guess." I look away from her. "Well, do you mind telling me why?" I feel the memory of that morning when I found the note, how hurt I had felt, how hurt I still felt come rushing back . . . . "Um, let's just say it's a family issue," I say, not really wanting to explain my personal life in detail to someone I had just met. "You know, everything seems worse than it is in the heat of the moment. If it's your parents you're worried about, you know they'll always love you no matter what, right?" I snort, and Skylar looks at me, obviously confused. "Yeah, that's why my mom abandoned me," I say under my breath. She hears me, and appears shocked. "You're mom abandoned you?" I look back at her. "Yeah, but at least she left a note telling me why!" I say in mock happiness. She looks at me, compassion and a questioning look in her eyes. "Well . . . ." she hesitates for a second, seeming to wonder if she should really ask me what she was about to ask. She decides to. "What about you're dad?" I take a second to get all of my emotions under control so that I don't start crying in front of her, and then answer, "He died before I was born." She gasps, and before she can stop herself leans down and hugs me. It's kind of awkward, since I had just met this girl, but yet I can tell it's a gesture of genuine kindness, and it feels nice to know that she cares, so I don't push her away. "Do you have anywhere to go?" she asks me. "Well, any of my friends would take me in in a heart beat, especially Kim, but . . . . I'm not really ready to face them yet. They're so concerned, which I really appreciate, but it's just more than I can handle right now. I just want the subject to drop, honestly. I don't want to talk about it, and I just can't cope with them smothering me with questions and being extra nice to me. I just want things to go back to normal, and I just need to let everything sink in before I can go back and face them," I blurt out, no longer concerned about trusting this girl with the truth. I feel like I can trust her. "Well, Jack, you're more than welcome to stay here for as long as you want," Skylar tells me. "My dad isn't home right now, but I'm sure he'll be more than happy to have you living here for a while. He's very kind, and likes to help others in any way that he can." I smile at her. There is no way I can possibly express how grateful I am to her, so I just settle for a "Thank you" and hope she understands.

**Kim's POV**

I've been looking in this area for over 3 hours now, ever since I heard Jack scream, but I can't find anything that can tell me where he went. I saw a sign that said "Private Property Keep Out," and for a second I consider that maybe Jack went there, but he's not stupid. He wouldn't put himself in danger just to get away from Seaford. I am feeling like I'll never find him when I feel my phone vibrate. I take it out, and I see that it says "face time request from BlackBelt15." That's Jack's screen name! I answer, saying, "Jack, are you okay?! Where are you?" He doesn't answer, and looking at the screen, I realize that I can't see his face. I actually can only see a dark blue color taking up the whole screen. (**A/N: Jack is still lying down on the bed, so Kim is seeing the blanket, which is dark blue.) **He must have butt-dialed me. "Jack?" I ask again. He doesn't seem to hear me. I can hear him, though. He is saying "Thank you," and I hear a girl's voice respond. It's not a voice I recognize. Where is he and who is he talking too? "Here, try sitting up now," the girl says. Slowly, the view on the screen changes as Jack apparently sits up. I see a pillow and a headboard. Ok, so he's on a bed, and his phone must be in his back pocket. "Do you feel a little better?" the girl asks Jack. "Yeah, I do," Jack responds. "Jason, why don't you go get Jack some lunch?" the girl prompts whoever this "Jason" person is. "I'm a security guard, not a butler," a new voice, probably belonging to Jason, responds with a bit of humor. "Yes, but who shot Jack with a sedative dart and knocked him out for 3 hours?" she asks, sounding a little annoyed and angry. Wait . . . . someone shot Jack with a dart!? "Fine," this Jason guy grumbles, and I hear footsteps leave the room. "Again, really sorry about that, Jack," the girl says. "It's ok," Jack says. Then he shifts slightly and the call ends. Ok, so as far as I could tell, Jack appeared to be safe, was at some mystery girl's house, and he had been shot with a sedative dart by some security guard named Jason. Wow. I really need to find Rudy so he can help me sort this out. I start walking back in the direction I came from to see if I can find him and the rest of the guys.

**Author's Note: End of chapter 4! Again, please review, and I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be up soon!**


	5. Blame, Guilt, and Bad Feelings

**Author's Note: Chapter 5 is here! Read, review, and enjoy!**

**Jerry's POV**

Ok, we've been walking for like over 3 hours, yo, and there's no sign of Jack or Kim. "Rudy, she said she wasn't that far in. Don't you think we should have found her by now?" I ask. "Yeah, we should, have, Jerry, now keep looking! I cannot loose her too!" Rudy yells. "Yo, dude relax. You can't keep blaming yourself for Jack running off. He was just upset, and don't worry about Kim. She can handle herself," I tell Rudy. He seems to relax a little. "You're right, Jerry. Thank you." I smile. "Hey, no problem Rudy." We are about to start walking again when Eddie screams. We all turn around to Kim saying, "Relax, Eddie, it's me!" Eddie looks like he had seen a ghost! "Geeze, Kim, don't do that!" he tells her. "What'd she do?" I ask. "I tapped his shoulder," Kim says. "Anyway, guys, listen," she says, and tells us about what had just happened.

**Kim's POV**

I finish telling the guys about the face-time thing with Jack. "So, Rudy, any idea where he is?" Rudy appears to be thinking, then says, "Well, I don't know anyone in Seaford named Jason," he says, "and since you don't know this "mystery girl's name . . . I got nothing!" he yells, frustrated. "Ok, well let's look on the bright side," Milton says. We all look at him and he continues. "For the moment, Jack seems safe. Whoever he's with isn't harming him, they're being friendly," he says. "Except for that "Jason guy," Jerry adds in. I glare at him. "Kim, is there anything other information you can give us. I shake my head "no," and say, "Not that I can think of." Everyone sighs. It was looking like we had hit a dead end, until Jerry says, "Kim, he has his phone with him if he accidentally face-timed you . . . have you tried calling him back?" I was impressed that Jerry had thought of even a simple idea like that. "Well, I had thought about it, but if he hasn't come back yet or called us, then it's pretty obvious he doesn't want us to find him right now." Rudy looks at me and says, "Try it anyways, Kim." I nod and dial Jack's number.

**Jack's POV**

I am currently still sitting on the bed in what Skylar told me is one of the extra bedrooms in her mansion eating lunch and just kind of getting to know her a little when I feel my phone vibrate in my back pocket. Wow, I couldn't believe that after everything that had happened, it had managed to stay put. I pull it out and look at the caller ID: It's Kim. "Who is it?" Skylar asks me. "Umm, it's one of my friends," I reply. "Are you going to answer it?" I look at my phone, back to Skylar, then back at my phone, and with a little pang of guilt hit "ignore" and turn my phone off. "No. I just – I can't right now," I say. "I understand, Jack. You still need time to sort everything out," she says, patting my shoulder. "Come on, why don't I give you a tour of the house?" I put my phone down on the nightstand beside the bed and get up, following her and giving her a small smile.

**Kim's POV**

I stare at my phone in disbelief. It had rang 3 times, then went to voicemail, which I knew meant he had turned his phone off or hit ignore, possibly both. Despite my attempts to hold my tears back, a single one slides down my cheek. I quickly wipe it away, hopefully before the guys see, but there is no such luck. "Kim, are you crying? What's wrong?" Jerry asks. I glare at him, hoping he gets the message to just shut it, but if he does he doesn't care, and now the others are all looking at me too. "Are you upset because he didn't answer, Kim? We know that he is safe at least," Jerry tries comforting me. "No, Jerry, I'm upset because he either hit ignore or turned his cell phone off on me," I say. "Oh," he responds. "That's not cool, yo." Milton walks over to me and puts a comforting hand on my shoulder. "Kim, try to put yourself in Jack's place. If you were really upset and just wanted some alone time, would you want us constantly checking up on you and trying to find you when you didn't want to be found?" As much as I hated it, I had to admit that Milton was right. I wouldn't want to be hunted down if I just wanted some space to think, and yet that was exactly what we were doing to Jack. If we had just given him some time to calm down, maybe he wouldn't have run off in the first place. Was this all my fault? Milton, being as smart as he is, seems to be able to tell what I am thinking just by looking at my face. "Kim, this is not you're fault, and Rudy, it's not you're fault either. It's Jack's mom's fault, so everyone needs to stop blaming themselves, because it's not going to get Jack back! Why don't we call it a day? Kim, you said yourself that Jack appeared fine during the whole face-time thing, so let's just give him some time. I'm sure he'll come back when he is ready." Wow, Milton had really taken charge of this. "Fine," I say, "But if I don't hear from him or see him after 2 days, I'm finding him." Even though I didn't say anything about it to the guys, I was upset that Jack was with some random girl he probably just ran into and was staying with her instead of one of us, namely me. I was honestly a little jealous. I liked Jack (yeah, big shocker), and I wanted to be by his side to help him through this, but instead he's hiding out with her, and I couldn't do anything about it because the only clue I had to who she might be is Jason, who I didn't know . . . . "Kim? Are you coming?" Rudy asks me. I look up and realize they are up ahead waiting for me and I haven't moved an inch. "Yeah, I'm coming," I say, and run to catch up with them.

**Jack's POV**

"Wow, Skylar, this must be like paradise for you," I say. She had just finished showing me around her mansion, and it was really nice. It had also taken my mind off of things for a while . . . . and now I was thinking about it again . . . . "Yeah, you could say that," she says with a smile. She seems to read my thoughts as she looks at my face. "Jack, it's ok to think about it, you know. How could you not? It must be hard on you, I can tell, and you want to just drop the subject, but you can't do that without first coming to terms with what has happened." Wow, she's like a fortune cookie. I tell her that and she laughs. "Well, I have experience with losing a mother. Mine died when I was 10. It was 6 years ago, and trust me, I still miss her, but I had to come to terms that she was gone. It's a little bit of a different situation, I know, but it's the same concept. Oh, and don't be all like 'Sorry for you're loss.' It's ok, really, because I know you can understand. Anyway, do you want a drink or something? You probably haven't had any water all day," she says. I realize she is right. "Sure, water would be nice. Thanks," I respond. "I'll be right back, wait there!" While I wait, I start looking at some of the pictures on the mantle. There are so many of Skylar when she was younger with her dad and someone who has to be her mom, and a lone tear slips down my face, for her lost loved one and for mine, and I feel slightly better. They are both gone, and they're not coming back. Skylar is right, and I need to learn to accept this. It's late out now; there is no way I'll make it home tonight, but tomorrow, I know I need to go back. A loud yell snaps me out of my thoughts, and I turn my head around just in time to see a guy coming toward me full speed. I feel myself being knocked to the floor. The wind is knocked out of me, and I hit my head, making my vision flicker for a minute. I hear Skylar enter the room and yell, "Marvin, get off of him! He's not an intruder, he's a guest! Dad, call him off!" she yells. I hear a guy, who must be Skylar's dad, tell this "Marvin" guy to get off of me, and I feel the weight holding me down disappear. Skylar's face appears above me. "Are you ok, Jack?" she asks me, sticking out her hand to me. I grab it, and she helps me up. "Yeah, I'm fine," I say, even though I still hadn't quite gotten my breath back and my head hurt a little. I can tell that she knows by the way she looks at me, but she doesn't say anything, which I appreciate. "Dad, this is Jack, and he'll be staying here until . . ." She hesitates, since I never told her my decision to leave tomorrow. "Until tomorrow, if that's ok with you, sir," I say, trying to be as polite as possible, and Skylar gives me a look like 'We'll talk later.' She is obviously surprised I'll be leaving so soon, but she looks happy too, obviously realizing that if I'm leaving, I've come to terms with everything and am ready to face my friends. Mr. Larks smiles and says, "I'm always happy to have visitors. Are you a friend of Skylar?" he asks me. I am about to respond, but Skylar beats me to it. "Yes, he is. He was on our land, but he didn't know it, and Jason kind of shot him . . . . Uhh, yeah, he's a friend." _Smooth, Skylar, smooth, _I think to myself, smiling a little. "Well, Jack, it's getting late, let's find you a room!" she says, obviously eager to get out of the awkward situation she created. She grabs my arm and pulls me up the stairs, calling, "Goodnight, dad!" down to her father as we go up. I ended up in the room I had woken up in before, and after talking with Skylar and explaining my choice to leave tomorrow, we said goodnight and she left so I could sleep. As I laid there, I just hoped my friends wouldn't be upset with me when I saw them again, because although I didn't think they would be like that, I had a bad feeling about tomorrow . . . .

**Author's Note: A little bit of a cliffhanger! Sorry! This story is not over yet just because Jack decided he wants to go home, as you can tell by the ending of this chapter. Jack has a bad feeling about tomorrow. Wonder why? Here's a hint: The next chapter will be titled Trouble in Paradise. You'll find out why when you read it! It will be up soon! Review!**


	6. Trouble in Paradise

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 6 entitled "Trouble in Paradise," just like I said! I thought I should explain my title choice. In the last chapter, Jack commented on how this place must be paradise for Skylar. Well, now there's a little trouble in paradise . . . . Enjoy and review!**

**Jack's POV**

I wake up the next morning feeling better than yesterday. Today I would see my friends again. Yet, I still had the bad feeling that I couldn't get rid of. I decide to tell Skylar about it. I go to her room and knock on her door. "Come in," she says. I enter the room and see her just finish brushing out her curly locks. "Good morning, Jack." She turns around and sees my worried expression. "What's the matter?" she asks, walking up to me. "I don't know exactly, but I have a bad feeling about today," I tell her. "Oh, ok," she says. "Well, I'll tell you what, Jack. Why don't you go shower, and I'll throw your dirty clothes in the washing machine so you can wear them again, and then we'll talk, ok?" she asks. "Ok," I say.

**Line Break :) **

After I'm finished showering, I walk into the guest room with my towel on and get changed back into my now clean clothes. Then I hear a scream coming from downstairs. I run down and see 6 guys in ski masks trying to grab Skylar and her dad. Jason and the other guards are unconscious on the floor. (**A/N Remember when Skylar said that some people were so jealous of her dad's fortune they would try to kill them?) **"Hey!" I yell. Everyone simultaneously looks at me. 3 of them come at me while the other 3 continue trying to drag Skylar and her dad out. In a matter of seconds, I have 2 of them on the floor. I turn to face the third one and realize he has a knife. I try to dodge as he swipes at me, but I misjudge a little and he slashes my stomach with it, leaving a long, deep, bleeding gash. "Ahhhh!" I scream in pain. I hear Skylar call my name - good, they haven't taken her yet – and with a burst of strength kick the knife out of my attacker's hand and knock him down. Then, clutching my bleeding stomach, I run at the person holding Skylar and knock them down too. I grab her hand and pull her, running out the door and away from the mansion, into the woods. I know we have to go fast because knife-guy won't stay down for long, and I'm sure he won't leave his knife behind if they all come after us. "Jack, what about my dad?!" Skylar yells. "We can't, Skylar, we need help!" I yell back. My wound is really starting to hurt, and I really want to stop, but I keep running, still dragging Skylar along with me. "What did they want?" I question, trying to take my mind off of the pain . . . . "They want to kill us!" she answers. "But they needed both of us together!" It takes me a moment to comprehend this, then I answer, "Then he should be safe for now! Keep running!" She starts to protest. "Jack, you're hurt, we need to stop and –" I cut her off. "I don't care, we need to get out of here!" We keep running, and after a few minutes I can see Seaford. _Well that's lucky _I think to myself. While in thought, though, I trip over a rock and fall to the ground, screaming again as my stomach, which is already burning with pain, takes the force of the fall. I start to pass out, but Skylar pulls me up with amazing strength and we are running again, me still clutching my stomach, and we crash out of the woods and into Seaford. People gasp in shock and point at us, but we don't stop. We have to get somewhere safe. Those guys might not be following us, or they might be close behind . . . . I get my answer when I hear more them come crashing out of the woods behind us, people screaming, and footsteps in pursuit, so trying to block out the looks of the shocked people and the pain I'm feeling, I keep running, Skylar by my side.

**Kim's POV**

I am in the dojo practicing with the guys when I hear commotion coming from somewhere on the other side of the mall. The others apparently hear it too. We all stop what we are doing and move to the glass doors of the dojo, looking out. Rudy comes out of his office and joins us when he sees that we stopped practicing, and asks, "What's going on?" Milton, Jerry, and Eddie just shush him, so I explain, "Something's happening on the other side of the mall. Just watch." So, we watch, and after another minute we hear rapidly approaching footsteps; people are running in our direction. We watch in shock as two teenagers, a boy and a girl, come running toward the dojo. The boy is clutching his stomach, and I see lots of blood. As the pair runs past, the boy that I know is Jack looks up at the guys and me. His eyes meet mine. They are filled with pain, determination, and fear. I have never before known him to feel fear before, and it surprises me a bit. Then, he is gone, and I see 3 guys in ski masks chasing off in the direction Jack and the girl went shortly after they disappear. One has a slightly bloodied knife . . . . I am out the doors of the dojo in pursuit of my best friend, the mystery girl, and the guys who were putting them in danger. I hear footsteps behind me and know that Rudy, Milton, Jerry, and Eddie are right behind me, and I can hear Rudy talking on the phone. I realize he has called the cops, something I hadn't thought to do. I have the bad guys in my sight, but I can no longer see Jack and the girl he had been fleeing with. Oh, where did they go!? I would not loose him again; I refused. I speed up, and I catch up to the masked guy closest to me – the one with the knife who had most likely injured Jack. I kick him down and pin him to the ground, the adrenaline coursing through me making me stronger. I knock him out and kick the knife into the bushes so that I don't contaminate it with my fingerprints, and if this I look up and see that Rudy, Eddie, Jerry, and Milton have managed to take down the other two culprits, who are now unconscious on the ground just like my guy. Now we just have to find Jack.

**Jack's POV**

As Skylar and I passed by the dojo, mine and Kim's eyes locked, but there was no way I could stop and explain. I had to take Skylar somewhere and make sure she was safe, since we had killers chasing after us and one of them had a knife. It was getting increasingly harder to run, though, as we were both out of breath and I was losing blood fast from the gash on my stomach, and man did it hurt. After a few more minutes it got to the point where Skylar was supporting me as I gave her directions on where to go. We looped around the back way of the mall and to the game arcade. It was closed today, but I knew there was a small window that the owner was leaving cracked open until the air conditioning could be fixed. Skylar opened it enough for us to get in, and then insisted on boosting me up first because of my injury. I crashed to the floor, and I heard her wince when she realized how hard she had pushed me in. I couldn't get up after that; I was too weak from loss of blood and felt so lightheaded, and by now the pain was so great that I couldn't even express it. I could tell that Skylar was freaking out; she had no clue what to do. Luckily, at that point I heard Kim calling out my name. I couldn't find the strength to yell, so I told Skylar she was a friend and to go to the window and let her in. I closed my eyes and tried not to pass out.

**Skylar's POV**

Ok, I was freaking out. I had no clue what to do to stop Jack from losing any more blood. He had already lost so much, and I knew if he lost much more he was going to pass out. It was then that I heard a girl's voice calling his name. Well, I had figured that this was where Jack was from, so maybe that was one of his friends who had seen us trying to evade the maniacs that had took my father and tried to take me . . . . I look down at Jack as he tells me that this is one of his friends calling him and that I should go to the window and let her in. I walk over and look cautiously out the window. I see a blonde girl farther up the back side of the mall, and behind her are 3 teenage guys and a short blonde-haired adult. "Hey, over here!" I yell. They look in my direction, see me, and start to jog over.

**Kim's POV**

I am around the back side of the mall with the guys, since I'm not sure where else to look for Jack; we already checked the front side of the mall with no luck. The police were on their way but were stuck in really bad traffic because of a car crash. There was no way anyone could pull over and let them through, which made me furious. I was calling out Jack's name and was about to have the guys help me check the front side of the mall again when I heard a voice call out, "Hey, over here!" We all look in the direction of the voice, and I recognize the girl Jack was running with before. I also recognize her voice from when Jack accidentally face-timed me. Wow, a lot of good came out of him being with her, huh?! I start jogging towards her, and the others follow behind me. I get to the window of the game arcade, and I feel my heart beat faster at the sight of Jack, laying on the floor inside behind this girl, his eyes closed, and losing blood fast . . . .

**Author's Note: How was chapter 6? Was it as good as you hoped it would be? Review! **


	7. Reunion

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here is chapter 7! Enjoy, review, you know the drill! lol**

**Kim's POV**

I hear the girl start to say something, but I completely tune her out and quickly climb into the arcade window. I am by Jack's side in a matter of seconds. "Jack, can you hear me?" I ask. He opens his eyes quickly as if startled and looks at me. I can tell he is in a lot of pain, but despite it he smiles when he sees my face, and I see a spark of happiness in his eyes. I smile back, briefly forgetting about the situation until I move my hand and feel blood cover it and Jack wince; I accidentally brushed over his wound. I gather my thoughts and come back to reality; I need to stop the bleeding. I lift up the bottom part of Jack's shirt to get a better look at the injury, and it looks really bad, but I don't say that. I don't want to worry him any more than he already is. I look around for anything I can use to help, but I don't see anything . . . "Here, use this," the girl says, kneeling down next to me and handing a roll of paper towels that she had to have gotten from the bathroom. I hadn't even thought of that. I'm so stupid . . . Ahh, not now Kim! I scold myself in my head. I tear off some of the paper towels, fold them up to make them thicker, and apply pressure to the bleeding gash. "Ahhh!" Jack yelps. I feel bad that I'm hurting him, but I don't ease up on the pressure; this is the only way to get the bleeding to stop besides letting it stop on its own, which is not a good idea. "I'm sorry, Jack," I tell him. I hated seeing him like this. "It's ok," he manages to get out. Wow, I can't believe he's being so strong through all of this . . . Actually, I can; That's Jack for you. I'm happy he's being strong again, because it felt so weird seeing him so crushed just days before. I really had a bone to pick with that horrid woman whom (**A/N Yeah, "whom" doesn't sound like something Kim would say, but I think it's the proper term to use here)** I refused to even call Jack's mother any more. After another minute of pressing down on Jack's stomach, I lifted up the blood-soaked paper towels and was pleased to see that he had stopped bleeding. It still didn't change how bad the injury was though, and he had lost a good amount of blood, but not too much to be that serious at least (Yeah, I had learned a little bit from my brief time as a candy striper at the hospital, the day Jack had beat Duke Evans at speed-breaking boards). Finally thinking straight now that I had taken care of the immediate issue at hand, Rudy gives me his jacket, and I rip off one of the sleeves and wrap it securely around Jack's injury as a temporary bandage. He slowly sits up, and I carefully hug him as tight as I dare; he hugs back. "Jack, I missed you. I was so worried about you!" I tell him. "I'm sorry," he says. "Where have you been, Jack? I know you needed your space, but you have no idea how hard it was on me, Jack, and now this . . ." I point to his stomach. "I was with Skylar," he says, like it's nothing. "Who is . . . " I start to ask before I realize that Skylar must be the girl. Then I realize this isn't the first time I've seen her. Well, I've never met her, but Jack and I saw her picture in a magazine, with an article about her and her rich dad, David Larks. I look this girl up and down. She appears slightly older than us, and although I had felt slightly jealous of her before (the face-time thing), I knew that she had just been trying to help Jack out, and I appreciated it, honestly, because she had taken him in . . . Well, it had been after someone she knew had shot him with a dart though . . . Anyway, I decided to give this girl a chance, but I still needed to know the story. Jack and Skylar explain when I ask, and at the end they tell me how three other guys that had been with the ones who were after them had taken Mr. Larks. I had not been expecting that. I look at Skylar and see her crying softly. Jack is trying to comfort her. "We'll get him back," he tells her. "I'll make sure of it personally, I promise." I can tell he means it. He doesn't break promises. She looks at him, and says, 'But, Jack, the cops won't want you too, and even you said we needed help. Plus, you're injured." He looks slightly annoyed at the fact that he is basically being told that he can't do this. "The cops aren't here, and for the tie being, my injury is ok, it's not bleeding anymore." She starts to retort back. "Yeah, but it could start bleeding again, and you should rest because-" Jack cuts her off and tells her that he is doing this, no matter what. He stands up, and all though he doesn't say anything, I can see the pain it causes him, and he stumbles a little. "I'm in," I say. Everyone looks at me. "What?" Jack asks, looking confused. "I'm in. I'm not letting you do this alone, Jack, especially while you are like this." I state this very sternly so he knows that there is no way he can get me to back out of this. One by one, Jerry, Milton, Eddie, Rudy, and even Skylar stand up and say that they're in, too.

**Jack's POV**

Wow, my friends really care about me. They are putting themselves in danger to help me get Skylar's dad back, and they barely know Skylar and don't know her dad at all, but they want to keep me safe. I can take care of myself, but it shows how much they care for me, especially Kim who was the first one to tell me she was coming. Skylar and I are no longer alone in this: We are all stuck in this mess together now, whether I like it or not. It's time for a rescue mission.

**Author's Note: How was it? I wanna know! Review!**


	8. Harder Than We Thought

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 8. Enjoy, Review, you know, the usual! And thank you so much to everyone who reviews on a regular basis; you guys know who you are! Read on, people!**

**Kim's POV**

Jack has just finished explaining the plan to all of us: We go to Skylar's estate (which I found out is the "Private Property" place I completely ignored in my search for Jack. I had beat myself up a little over that) and carefully look around to see if the Maniacs, as we were now calling them, were still there, and if not if we could find anything that told us where they went. Once we found where they were keeping Skylar's father, Jerry, Eddie, and Rudy would create a distraction while Jack, Skylar, Milton, and myself would work on freeing Mr. Larks. Jack had initially wanted it to be him creating the distraction while the rest of us freed Mr. Larks, so that he could put the rest of us in as little danger as possible. After all, they had already seen his face and he was sure they would go after him and give us a chance to grab Mr. Larks, but we had all told him "No." There was no we were letting him do it; he was still injured and we couldn't let it get any worse. If it started bleeding again, he could bleed out and die. So, he had reluctantly agreed to the arrangement we had now. Rudy was a 4th degree black belt and could help protect Eddie and Jerry. We started walking, avoiding the main part of the mall so we wouldn't have to face any questioning people, and slipped into the woods unnoticed. After a few minutes, I noticed Jack falling behind a little bit, and I wait for him to catch up then match his slower pace. "Are you okay, Jack? Does it hurt?" I ask him. "Kim, I'm fine," he lies to me. "Jack, I know you're not," I state. He admits defeat, and I let him lean on me as we walk so it doesn't hurt him as much. As soon as all of this is over, I'm taking him to the hospital; he refused to go before, saying that we couldn't waste any time on him when Skylar's dad was in danger. I could see he wouldn't change his mind, so I had let it drop for the time being even though I am worried about the injury getting infected, or it slowing him down on out little rescue mission and causing him to get hurt even more. I force myself to stop thinking about that; we were all going to be fine. We would get Mr. Larks back without any problems occurring. After another five minutes of walking we get to the tree where the sign that says "Private Property Keep Out" is nailed up and are continuing on when I hear a rustling sound, and a big bald guy jumps out at us, screaming at us. We all scream back in fear. Jack and Skylar are the first to stop. "Oh, thank God," Jack mutters, and Skylar runs up to hug the stranger. "Who is that?" I ask Jack. "That's Jason," Jack tells me. Oh, so this was the guy who had shot Jack with a dart. "I'm glad you're okay, Skylar, and you too, Jack," Jason says. I guess him and Jack were on better terms than it had looked to me at first on what I was calling the face-time incident. "Jason, are the Maniacs still here?" Jack asks, still leaning on me. Jason obviously catches on that the Maniacs were the creeps who took Mr. Larks, and responds, "No, they took David and left in a black van," he says, looking down as if ashamed. He probably was ashamed; it was his and the other guards' responsibility to protect Skylar and her father, and they had failed. "We need to follow their tire tracks, then. We have a plan," Jack tells him.

**Jack's POV**

"We need to follow their tire tracks, then. We have a plan," I finish telling Jason. He looks at me with a spark in his eyes, obviously realizing he had a chance to help get Mr. Larks back, proving he wasn't totally useless. Plus, I knew that Mr. Larks wasn't just his boss; they were good friends, and if anything happened to him, Jason would blame himself. I understand, because I will feel the same way if anything happens to my friends during this crazy plan of mine. I will do whatever it takes to protect them, even if it means putting myself in harm's way to do it. The eight of us continue on towards Skylar's mansion, me still leaning on Kim for support because it hurts my injury so much walking on my own. It was a little embarrassing, but not all bad since I got to be so close to Kim. Once we got there, we went in the direction of the tire tracks. After about an hour or so more of walking, we arrived at some kind of structure and hid in the bushes. It felt great to just sit down and rest for a while, because although I wouldn't admit it, my injury was really getting agonizing from the constant walking even with Kim for support, and I knew she could tell. For a minute, we just sit there, watching the shabby building (which had been constructed of trees by the looks of it, since the area around it was filled with stumps) for any sign of life. I see some movement by a small window, and I make it out as five guys walking by it . . . wait, I thought there would only be three. Then it hit me: The six Maniacs that had been at the mansion were just a few from one big group. This rescue just got a whole lot harder, and I could see that everyone realized that. This would be trickier than I had initially thought, and a lot more dangerous, but there was no turning back now.

**Author's Note: Hey, sorry this chapter was a little shorter than the rest, but there will be some action in the next chapter, so I hope you guys will enjoy it! Review :)**


	9. Rescue Mission Gone Wrong

**Author's Note: Hello, readers! Here is chapter 9! Hope you enjoy, and for all of you who like my fanfictions, I've already come up with what I think is a pretty good idea for my next one when this is finished! Yay! Well, enough blabbing, enjoy chapter 9 and please review!**

**Kim's POV**

We had all just realized the same thing: this little rescue mission was going to be harder than we had initially thought, and I could see Jack was mentally beating himself up over it. I crouch closer to him and whisper, "Don't worry, Jack, we can still pull this off!" To be honest, I wasn't as confident as I was playing myself off to be, but I couldn't stand to see Jack upset; he had been through enough in the past few days. He gives me a little smile, but I can see he is still worried, and I don't blame him. We sit there for another minute, just watching and waiting. I can feel the tension and nervousness from each person in our group. Finally, jack speaks up. "Does everyone remember what they have to do?" he asks. We all nod our heads "yes." He looks at us all individually and then says, "Okay, let's get moving." We all creep from our hiding place in the bushes and start moving silently up to the fortress. We don't even whisper to each other; we are too afraid that the slightest noise will give us away and get us all killed. After all, these were killers we were dealing with. I look at Jack; he looks so determined, but I can also see some fear set into his face. He looks at me, and I guess he can tell I'm a little worried (which I hate, because it must make me look weak), because he takes my hand in his. I don't object; it makes me feel safer, feeling his touch and knowing he is right there with me.

**Jack's POV**

After seeing that Kim looks a little worried, I reach for her hand and hold it, and I feel slightly better when I see her relax a little and she doesn't push my hand away. I like knowing she is right there with me. When I pull my thoughts away from Kim, I see that we are right up next to the wooden structure behind a tree; it was now or never. "Jerry, Eddie, Rudy, go knock on the front door," I say. I can see the fear in their eyes, but they do as I say. As soon as they knock, I hear footsteps and see the same figures that had just walked by the window come back and go to the front door. We were close enough where I could see the confusion on their faces. It made me chuckle a little silently. Kim looks at me a little weirdly and I stop. As soon as they open the door, I hear Jerry scream and then him, Eddie, and Rudy run past our hiding spot with the Maniacs in tow. Good, the plan was working so far. I just prayed that they wouldn't get caught. Once I see them disappear, I motion to Kim, Skylar, and Milton and we rush towards the window, Kim and I still holding on to each other's hands. I quickly peak inside, and when I see that the hallway is empty, I tell them and one by one we climb in, first Milton, then Skylar, then Kim, and finally me. I wince a little from the pain that shoots through my injury as I fall onto a hard floor for the second time that day. "Are you okay Jack?' Kim whispers extremely quietly, helping me up. "Yeah, I'm fine, let's move," I whisper back equally quiet, taking her hand again. If anyone hears us, we're in big trouble. We race through the hallways as quickly as we can, looking in windows and quietly opening doors a crack to see if anyone was in the rooms. I just hoped that if there was anyone in them, it would be Mr. Larks. I know we could move a lot quicker if I hadn't been injured, because they were all matching my slower pace, and that aggravated me a little bit, but I had to push the feeling aside so I could focus on us finding Skylar's dad and getting out alive. There were a couple of times where I was sure we would get caught when one or more people came down the hallway we were in, but we somehow managed to hide safely each time. Then I heard footsteps again, this time coming from both directions. We would have to duck into a room to avoid being caught. I hurriedly whisper to Milton and Skylar to follow me into the closest room, already heading there and dragging Kim with me. We make it into the room just as two people come from both directions. Unfortunately, the room we had ducked into was occupied by three others. They stare at us for a second, dumbfounded, and we stare back for the moment, shocked. Then they seem to gather their wits and come at us. I go to push Kim behind me, but instead she pushes me behind her, and I fall backwards onto the floor. She manages to knock one of them out before I get back up and move to help. "Jack, stay back, I don't want you fighting while you're injured! It'll only hurt you!" she yells, going to help Skylar and Milton. "No way, Kim," I say, kicking one of the other guys. I regret it as pain flashes through my stomach, and again I wince. She turns briefly around and gives me a look that can only mean "I told you so," then goes back to fighting. I know that she's right; I can't fight while I'm hurt, so I reluctantly stand back and watch. The one guy Kim knocked out gets back up and re-joins the fight. It lasts for about another minute; and we aren't the ones who win. The three Maniacs have restrained my three friends, I am restrained by fourth one that came in when he was passing by and heard the commotion. "Well, thank you, little pests, for bringing us Skylar!" the one holding Skylar says evilly. "This makes our job easier; now we don't have to go out and find her ourselves, and you even brought the little brat that helped her escape!" the same one continues, now looking at me. "You'll be killed along with them; we'll ask the boss what to do with blondie and scrawny," the one restraining me says, looking at Kim and Milton. I try to break free from his grasp, but he's strong, and right now, I'm weak.  
"Nice try," he says, punching me in the stomach right where my wound is. The pain is too much for me to handle, and I pass out.

**Kim's POV**

"JACK!" I scream as the person holding him punches his injury and he passes out. I struggle to free myself from my captor and go to help him, but he is too strong. I kick, thrash, anything I think might work, but he continues to hold onto me with an iron grip. I watch helplessly as Jack's guy picks him up and carries him out of the room, then my hands are pulled behind my back and I am shoved forward, and looking beside me I see that Milton and Skylar are having the same process done to them. We are forced to follow behind the first man holding Jack and are lead into another room farther down the hallway. Milton and I are both tied up and thrown against a wall where we are pushed up into a sitting position, while Jack and Skylar are taken into another room within the room we are in. I catch a brief glimpse inside before the door closes and see a middle-aged man with graying brown hair tied up in the corner. I assume this man is Skylar's father. _We're so close but, so far! _I think to myself angrily. I try desperately to untie myself, but it's no use. Our only hope now, even though I hate to say it, is Jerry, Eddie, and Rudy.

**Author's Note: What did everyone think? Review!**


	10. Betrayed

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Happy Tuesday, here is chapter 10. Read, review, review, oh and did I mention review? Just in case I didn't . . . REVIEW! Lol enjoy guys!**

**-TeddyBear98**

**Rudy's POV**

Wow, I cannot believe that worked! All eight of what I guess my students and Skylar were calling "the Maniacs" that had been chasing were on the ground, unconscious. I was really proud of Jerry and Eddie, they had shown they had real potential to excel in karate if they really applied themselves, and apparently fighting for your life is a great way to do that. Now we were just standing there, waiting for the text from Jack that meant everything was going according to plan and it was as safe as it was going to get to go back to the building and help them out. "Rudy, what time is it?" Eddie asks me. I pull out my phone. "It's 3:00 . . . Jack should have contacted me by now. Something is wrong; I think something might have happened to them," I say worriedly. "Thanks for that positive statement, Rudy," Eddie says flatly, looking a little worried now too. "Alright, we need to go back right now," I tell Eddie and Jerry, walking back in the direction we had just come from as fast as I can. "Yo, Rudy, wait up!" Jerry yells from behind me. I hear him and Eddie running to catch up, and the three of us hurry back to the wooden building. We go around the sides, looking in windows. I see a few people here and there, but I don't see any signs of Kim, Milton, Jack, or Skylar. As two people walk past the window we are looking in, we duck down so we are not seen, and I hear one of them, a woman, briefly talking before they are out of earshot. " . . . Four kids. The Larks girl and the brunette, the ones we needed, are with the father in room 24, waiting to be killed, and the other two are in the small un-numbered connector to it. We don't know what to do with them until we get an answer from . . ." That's all I hear. "I knew it! Oh, this is not good, this is so not good!" I say quietly to myself. "Yo, Rudy, relax, having a freak-out won't help them!" Jerry says. Wow, he can actually be smart sometimes. "Good point, Jerry. Alright, we are going to climb in the window and find them, come on!" I look in, and after I'm sure the hallway is clear, I climb in and wait for Jerry and Eddie to do the same. I inwardly wince as they both crash to the floor, causing a loud "thud." I look from side to side quickly, hoping that I don't see anyone coming to investigate. Luckily, no one comes. "Ok, that lady said where to go, so all we need to do is find room 24," I say. Eddie and Jerry both nod, and we move quickly down the halls, searching for room 24. I hoped that they were all okay. Then I realized something kind of irrelevant to our current situation, but it would bug me if I didn't mention it, so as we rush around, quietly checking room numbers, I ask my students, "Hey, where'd that Jason guy that came with us go?" I see Eddie think for a minute, then he seems to remember and answers, "I don't know exactly, but after Jack asked us if we all knew what to do, and we all ran up to here, I think saw him go around the back, and I haven't seen him since," he concludes. Something about hearing that gave me a bad feeling, like something was up with this "Jason guy," and even though I wanted to figure it out, I knew that the best way to find out was to ask Jack, and to do that, we had to rescue him and the others first. "Rudy, look. Room 24!" Jerry whispers excitedly to me. I look up and realize he is right; room 24 is right in front of us. There is no window that allows us to see into the room, but there is a small hole in the bottom of the door where a chunk of wood got broken off. "Eddie, Jerry, be my lookouts," I tell them as I flatten myself out on my stomach on the floor and look through the hole. I don't like what I see. A man who must be Mr. Larks (he looks a lot like Skylar) is tied up in a corner and gagged, and keeps throwing sympathetic looks at his daughter. Skylar is also tied up and gagged, but she isn't calm like her father, and is trying desperately to escape the ropes that are binding her. The worst thing I see is Jack. He is restrained as well, and he is slumped against the wall next to Skylar, unconscious. He didn't look bad when we left, but now he did; he's paler than normal and looks a little flushed. I can't help but wonder what the heck happened. I notice there is also a door in the room that must lead to the little connector room where Kim and Milton are being kept. I notice one more thing, though: Off to the side a little, there is a man in a black outfit like all of the other maniacs are wearing, smirking as Skylar struggles, and I recognize him immediately: Jason. He betrayed us all. I couldn't believe him. I get up off of the floor and quietly tell Eddie and Jerry what I saw. They don't look too happy, and they decide they need to check for themselves. They get up looking upset and worried. "Satisfied?" I ask sarcastically, since the apparently couldn't take my word for it. "No," Jerry says grumpily, obviously upset at how Jack's seemingly perfect plan had worked out, and that someone we trusted had betrayed us. "Well, what are we going to do? There's three of us to rescue Jack, Kim, Milton, Skylar, and her dad, plus fight Jason and however many other people are guarding them, and we have to do it before Jack, Skylar, and Skylar's dad are killed," Eddie says worriedly. I turn to the side a little and notice a couple of black outfits hanging on some hooks on the wall, and I let a smirk cross over my face as an idea forms in my head. "Guys, I think I know what to do," I say, and explain my plan to them.

**Author's Note: So, what is Rudy's plan, and will it work? Can they save Jack, Skylar, Milton, Kim, and Mr. Larks? Guess you'll find out in the next chapter! Review! :D**


	11. Rescuing the Rescuers

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's Chapter 11! Hope you enjoy! Read and then hit that review button at the bottom of this page please! I would appreciate it! Now, stop reading my blabbing and read the chapter!**

**Maniac POV**

"Hey, weren't there four uniforms hanging here before?" I ask my partner. There was only one now; three were missing. "Yeah, there were . . . I don't know, maybe someone needed them. I'm sure it's nothing," he answers. Being the new guy, I just agreed even though something seemed out of place. "Okay," I answer, and we continue on our way.

**Jason's POV**

I can't help but smirk as that little brat Skylar tries to break free of the ropes holding her. I had been waiting for months for this moment, building up her and her father's trust and leading them on to get to what was happening right now. That pesky kid Jack had almost ruined everything, but I had infiltrated his little rescue attempt, and now he was bound up and unconscious next to Skylar and would be killed along with them. Then, when they were gone, we would forge David's (**A/N David is Mr. Larks if you forgot) **will so that we could gain access to his entire fortune. Everything was working out quite nicely. I heard the door creak behind me and three figures in black uniforms walk in, with even their face masks on. One of them says, "You've been relieved, Mr. Jason," glancing at Skylar and Jack. I can only see this guy's eyes, but he looks kind of worried, and a little angry. Why would he? They were just a couple of bratty kids. Hey, whatever. I walk out of the room and leave the other three guys to watch over them, and as I do I hear Jack groan. I smirk again. _Oh, I wish I could see his reaction when he realizes what happened to him and his precious friends. He will be so mad! _Oh well, it was someone else's problem now.

**Jack's POV**

Slowly the world comes back to me, and I feel a bad pain in my stomach, worse than before. It takes a second for me to realize what happened, and then I feel anger flow through me. My plan had gotten messed up and gotten everyone into trouble. I can hear talking. It sounds kind of muffled, so I force myself to wake up fully and open my eyes. I blink a few times to clear my vision, and I see the door close as someone walks out. There are three Maniacs in full uniform watching as he goes, and then they turn to me. I try to get up but the pain in my stomach prevents me from moving much, and the fact that I am tied up. I glare at them and hope they get the message that I hate them with every fiber of my being and that if they hurt me, my friends, or Skylar's dad in any way, they will highly regret it. They appear slightly scared and also confused, then they seem to realize something and reach up to their faces, pulling their masks off. My expression turns from angry, to surprised, to happy when I realize that the "Maniacs" are really Rudy, Eddie, and Jerry.

I try to smile, but it doesn't work very well since I'm gagged. Rudy kneels down next to me and undoes the gag, and then he unties me while Eddie and Jerry untie and ungag Skylar and her father. They both get up, and Skylar runs to hug Mr. Larks. I try once more to get up, but again I feel excruciating pain in my stomach and I lean back up against the wall, groaning again. I also feel hotter than before . . . Rudy's eyebrows knit together in concern. "Jack, you look awful," he says. I thank him sarcastically. "Stay here with Skylar and her father, Eddie, Jerry, and I are going to get Kim and Milton." I scan the room with my eyes and for the first time realize Kim and Milton aren't in it. If those morons hurt Kim (and Milton) . . . I nod weakly as they cautiously open a door on the other end of the room.

I hear Kim yell, a thump, Rudy moan in pain, and Jerry, Eddie, and Milton laughing. Okay, I knew they were okay at least. "Geeze, Kim, you've proven you can defend yourself even tied up," Rudy says. A minute later all of them come into the room. Kim sees me and she immediately runs over, looking worried. "Jack, are you okay?" she asks, touching my arm caringly. If possible, she looks more worried, and removes her hand from my arm, moving her hand to my forehead. "Jack, you have a fever, can I look at your injury?" she asks. I nod again. She lifts up the bottom of my shirt and undoes the makeshift bandage (The sleeve Rudy ripped off of his jacket. I look down at it: it's not bleeding, but the skin around it is a deep red color. "Jack, I think this is getting infected, we need to get you to a hospital like now." Her and Rudy both grab one of my hands and pull me up. I yelp in pain, and my vision flickers momentarily, but I refuse to pass out again. Rudy and Kim both pull one of my arms over the back of their necks and put their other arm on my back, supporting my weight and helping me to walk, but it still feels like my stomach is on fire. Mr. Larks, who has thanked us multiple times already, opens the door slowly and peeks out, making sure the hallway is clear, and when he tells us it is we get out of the room and out of the window. It's really hard for me to walk, so Rudy and Kim end up making a kind of seat for me out of their arms and carry me, which is embarrassing but much appreciated. We hear footsteps in the building behind us, and then shouting: They've realized we're gone. "Run!" Milton yells.

**Kim's POV**

"Run!" Milton yells. It's kind of hard for Rudy and me since we are carrying Jack, and I can tell we are hurting him as we pick up our pace, but it's necessary if we want to get out of this place alive. I can hear people behind us, chasing us, and I know they are close. "Does anybody have their cell phone!?" I yell. I know Rudy does, but he can't take it out because he is helping me carry Jack. "I do!" Eddie yells back. "Try calling the cops! They better be able to make it now!" I shout angrily. He gets ahold of them.

Minutes later, we are out of breath and dangerously close to getting caught when we hear sirens in the distance. We keep running, getting closer to the closest road, and I hear the footsteps fade and disappears as our chasers realize they will not be able to catch us before we make it to the police. We finally make it to the road. Jack is taken away from us and loaded into an ambulance as the police ask the rest of us questions. We answer quickly so that we can get it over with, because we are desperate to head off after the ambulance that had just taken Jack away. After they are finished, we realize we don't have a car to get there, but the police are actually understanding. One of them gives us all a lift while the rest of them heads to check out the building we had just escaped from. We get to Seaford Hospital in about 10 minutes, and we begin the long wait in the waiting room, only able to guess how Jack is doing.

**Author's Note: Review! How did you like it?**


	12. I'm Fine

**Author's Note: Hey Happy Thursday! It's almost Friday yay! I love weekends! Anyways, here's chapter 12, enjoy, and to let anyone who cares know, this story is almost over, I will most likely do one or two more chapters after this one, but I already have another Kickin' It story in mind! **

**Skylar's POV**

It had already been two hours since we arrived at Seaford Hospital, and we had been waiting with no news ever since. I knew Jack would be fine; I could tell he was a fighter. The blonde girl, on the other hand, whose name I think is Kim, seems like she's kind of stresses out. I get up from my seat next to my dad (who had hugged me about a thousand times already) and go take the empty seat next to her on her left. "Hey," I say to her, smiling a little.

This felt a little awkward, since I don't really know any of Jack's friends really well, but I ignore it. Her head snaps up like I've startled her, which I probably have. "Oh, um, hey Skylar," she says, obviously feeling awkward as well.

"I'm sure Jack will be fine. From what I've learned about him from the few days we've known each other, he's a fighter. He's also really sweet and kind with a sensitive side, so I can see why you like him," I tell her. Her face blushes a deep red and she doesn't say anything for a minute. Then she responds with, "What makes you think I like him?" I smile. These obviously had a hard time admitting their feelings.

"I can see it in the way you act towards each other. It's cute, and maybe someday you two will give it a go." Hoping I've succeeded in comforting the slightly younger girl, I give her a quick squeeze on the shoulder and go sit back down with my dad.

**Kim's POV**

Well, I've decided I really like Skylar. She seems to know what to say to take my mind off of things. She talked to me a little about Jack, and I guess she knows about my little crush on Jack, but she wasn't pushy about it, which was nice. We wait for about five more minutes before a nurse finally comes over to us and says, "You bunch are here for Jackson Brewer?" (**A/N yes that's his actual last name on the show!) **We all respond with a collective "yes." She smiles at us, apparently thinking it funny, which I guess it kind of was. "Is he okay?" I ask worriedly

"Oh, he's fine hun! We cleaned up is injury, gave him some antibiotics, and some painkiller. He was sleeping for a while, which is why the wait was so long, sweetie. He's awake now though, so you guys can all go in and see him." It ticks me off a little that I waited so long not knowing what the heck was happening just because he was sleeping, but I was in a hospital; I wasn't going to cause a scene. The nurse leads us to a big room with several beds in it divided by curtains so the patients would have their privacy. In the last one on the right, Jack was sitting up, leaning up against some pillows, and playing a game on his phone. I sneak up to him and flick his head.

"Ouch, what the heck . . .Oh, should've known it was you, Kim," he says, giving me one of his amazing smiles that I haven't seen in days. I was happy that I had the chance to see it again, after so many times of not knowing if we would make it out of all of that chaos alive. I lean down and give him a big hug. After we release each other, the guys, Skylar, and David (he insisted we didn't have to use formality with him after all of this) all had their chance to talk to him. We asked him how he was, and he told us he wasn't hurting anymore, and that his injury was all bandage up and that he could go leave the hospital as soon as an adult signed the release paper. David went to do that while we all stayed and chatted with Jack. He appeared chipper and happy on the outside, and I knew that he really was, but I also could see that inside he was still trying to cope a little with everything that had happened to him, and no matter what the memories would always be there to haunt him. I would talk with him later when I could snag him away from the others.

**-Line Break-**

**Kim POV Still**

I never got the chance to talk to Jack in private. After he got back into his normal clothes, we left the hospital, it was dark, and Rudy though we should all go home. I was about to ask Jack if he wanted to stay over at my house, since I was sure he didn't want to go sleep in his house alone, but Jerry beat me to it, and Jack accepted. I sent a glare Jerry's way, but he just mouthed "What?" Was he that ignorant? So, I went home and eventually fell asleep, after my mom was done between yelling at me for going on some dangerous mission we should have let the police handle, crying, and hugging me. First thing the next morning, I head over to Jerry's house and ring their doorbell. Jerry's mom answers the door. "Hi, Kim! Come in! I think the boys are upstairs," she says cheerily in her Spanish accent. I head upstairs and knock on Jerry's bedroom door. Jerry opens it, and when I look in, I don't see Jack. "Where is he?" I demand impatiently. "Who?" he asks, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Jack, stupid!" I say. "I don't know, he woke me up earlier and said he was going somewhere." I am angry now.

"YOU LET HIM GO ALONE?!" I yell at him.

He flinches back a little. "Kim, he said he'd be fine. Did you really want me to stop him? It's his right, Kim. If you really want to know where he is, I think he said something about the forest or the beach or something," he says, sounding scared. I am about to ask if he could actually remember which one it was when I realize where he went. There's this spot in the woods where you can see the ocean pretty clearly, and Jack always liked to go there to relax or think. I thank Jerry and run downstairs, out the door, and rush off to go find and talk to Jack.

**Author's Note: As always, please review! Thank you :) **


	13. Oaths (Last Chapter Guys!)

**Author's Note: It's Friday! As Jerry says, Woooo! Haha, enjoy chapter 13 guys. This is the last chapter! I hope you have enjoyed my story, because I had a fun time writing it! Thank you so much to everyone who always reviewed a lot, which includes Silverdawn2167, Kyiomi, Anonymously Truthful, 88Madison88, hgirl, WiSeGiRl101TTYLXOX, and Blueskyz1o1. Thank you guys so much! 3 This chapter will be based a little off of the song "Oath" by Cher Lloyd. Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin it, Cher Lloyd or her song "Oath."**

**Kim's POV**

After a few more minutes of running, I make it to the spot where I know Jack will be . . . or at least should be. I don't see him anywhere. "Jack?!" I call out hopefully and a little nervously. "Up here, Kim," his voice says. I look up, and I see him sitting on a thick tree branch about 20 feet from the ground.

I climb up as quickly as I can without falling down and killing myself, and then sit down next to him. For a minute we just sit there, looking out at the beautiful blue ocean sparkling in the sun. "So, what are you doing up here?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"Just thinking," he replies. "About the last few days?" I question. He nods, and I understand.

It had been a rough few days on all of us. I'm sure we were all scarred for life, but especially Jack. I take his hand, trying to comfort him a little like he did to me yesterday when we stormed the wooden building, and I tell him, "Jack, we're best friends. Heck, we're more than best friends. I'll always be here for you, I swear, Jack. That's' not a promise, it's an oath." He doesn't say anything, and for a second I don't think he will, but then he says, "I know, Kim." We stop talking after that, but we don't have to say anything. We just sit there, holding each other's hands. After a few minutes like that, Jack does something unexpected: He moves closer to me, so our bodies are touching, and I lean my head against his shoulder. We sit like this for hours, relaxed and neither of us wanting to ruin the moment we are having. We watch the sun set together, and are still there when the moon and the stars start to become visible. It gets dark, and I know that I should be going home; my parents would be worried about me since I hadn't kept in touch with anyone all day.

I decide I have to move. I lift my head off of Jack's shoulder and pull my phone out. Jack looks a little sad, but quickly hides it. I turn my cell phone on, since it had been off, and my screen says I have nine 13 missed calls, 21 texts, and 4 voice mails. Some are from my parents, and some are from Rudy and the rest of the guys asking where the heck Jack and I are. "Jack, we should get home," I say. "Umm, I - don't really have a-" he starts, sounding kind of flustered, like he's having a hard time trying to explain.

"Jack, you're coming to my house of course. That's where you're going to be from now on," I say in an obvious tone, smiling at him. He smiles back. "I got permission from my parents yesterday. Come on, let's go," I tell him. Jack climbs down the tree first, then I do, and thankfully I don't make a fool of myself by falling. I take his hand again, and we walk like that until we get to my – I mean our house. I am about to walk in when Jack stops me right there on the porch. He looks down at me with his beautiful chocolate eyes that make me melt, and he says, "By the way, Kim, I consider you my more than best friend too," he says smirking, referring to earlier when I had told him we were more than best friends. I blush a little, but at least he can't see it in the dark; wait, I stand corrected, he's laughing at me. I kick him in the shin and laugh when he says "Ow, Kim, that hurt!"

"Be a man, Jack!" I say, laughing harder. He's laughing too now, and he takes my hand again, and gives me a little kiss on the cheek, which takes me by surprise, but I return the gesture, standing on my tiptoes to reach his cheek since he is taller.

**Jack's POV**

After I give Kim a little kiss on the cheek, she returns the gesture, and she looks hilarious doing it, since she has to stand on her tiptoes to reach my cheek. I laugh at her again, and soon we are both cracking up for the second time. Eventually, her parents hear the commotion and come outside, scolding us for worrying everybody yet again by disappearing again. We both apologize, but decide not to tell anyone where we've been all day; It would be our little secret, our little special once-in-a-lifetime moment that not many people get to experience with their "more than best friend." Ha, that was my new favorite phrase, and I think Kim liked it too. You know, after all was said and done, sure I wasn't really happy about my mom leaving me and us almost getting killed, but one good thing had come out of this: Kim, the other warriors and I had developed a stronger, unbreakable bond with each other and also our new friend Skylar, who now had joined our dojo. In a way, even though I didn't have a family, I did have a family; a family of friends, and I know that no matter what we go through together, they will always be by my side. We swore an oath to live by the Wasabi Code, which we would always abide by and never, ever abandon.

**The End**

**Author's Note: How did you guys like my story? Well? Thank you all so much for reading. I really hope you enjoyed it! Wasabi forever! I got part of the end idea from a guest review, by someone who called themselves "jennifer." She hoped Jack would realize in the end that his family was his friends at the dojo, so some credit to her. I figured i might kind of do something like that at the end somewhere in my mind, but still thanks to jennifer for making that idea set in stone! And like I said, for anyone interested in reading it, I have another Kickin' It fanfic on the way! Hope you will all read! This wasn't as based off of "Oath" as I thought it would be, but anyway disclaimer: I DON'T OWN CHER LLOYD OR HER SONG "OATH." And if you guys haven't heard it, check it out!**

**-TeddyBear98**


End file.
